Just Friends
by SeaweedOwl
Summary: Everyone knows that Jack Anderson & Kim Crawford are best friends. But when they start spending more time together, will they start to realize that they might like each other as more than just friends?
1. An Awkward Day

**Hello! So I decided to start a Kickin' It Story instead of just a one-shot. I thought it'd be fun to write something new instead of Super 8. I spent all day Friday and Saturday just watching all of the episodes of Kickin' It, so I've gotten really familiar with all of the characters, so I hope that this first chapter of my story does you justice. **

**I do NOT own Kickin' It or any of the characters in this story. I don't own anything but the plot! (I'm shooting for about 15 or 20 chapters, and I promise that they'll all be much longer than this one)**

**Everyone knows that Jack Anderson & Kim Crawford are best friends. But when they start spending more time together, will they start to realize that they might like each other as more than just friends? **

* * *

><p>Just Friends<p>

Jack Anderson

Chapter 1

An Awkward Day

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

That's the sound that I woke up to every morning. My eyes shot open and I slammed my hand on the _off _button on my alarm clock and sat up, running my hands through my hair. It was just gonna be another day. Going to school, falling asleep during class, then getting yelled at by the teacher, then saying something "disrespectful" back to them and being sent out of class. I don't disrespect the teachers; I just try to add humor to the class. Make it more fun. Teachers obviously don't know how to live.

I got out of bed and took a quick shower. I put on a long sleeved t-shirt then pulled on a dark flannel over it. I put on a pair of dark blue jeans and went downstairs. I searched around the house for my Mom and frowned, reading a note she left me on the island counter.

_Jack, _

_Hey, honey! Sorry that I'm not home. I got called into work early. Getting ready for that big business trip. I left some waffles on the stove for you, just warm them up. I promise we'll be spending time before I leave town, bare with me, Jack. _

_Much love, Mom. _

Shaking my head, I tossed the note aside and grabbed my waffles off the stove and started shoveling them into my mouth. I was sick of my mom "getting called into work early", if she was seeing another guy, she should just tell me! My Dad died when I was nine. It wasn't until I turned fourteen that my Mom figured we should leave Florida and come to California for a fresh start. I didn't want to leave because my Dad's grave was here but I couldn't just stay here. And California seemed like a fun place anyway. My thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell rang.

When I opened the door, my morning immediately brightened, "Hey, Jack!"

"Hi, Kim." I said with a smile, stepping aside so she could come in.

"Wha'cha up to?" She said with that small Southern accent visible in her voice.

I shrugged, closing the door, "Nothin'. Got this note from my Mom." I said balling it up, tossing it over to her.

She scanned it quickly then frowned, "I'm sorry, Jack. I'm sure she'll pull through with spending some time with you before she leaves."

"I hope so." I said with a shrug.

She smiled reassuringly and sat down on the couch, patting the spot right next to her. I walked over to her and sat down beside her. She pulled a packet out of her backpack and handed it to me.

"So, are you ready for that tournament this weekend?" She asked me.

I looked over at her and raised an eyebrow, "You kidding me? Of course I'm ready!"

She smiled, "I knew you'd be." She glanced at the clock. "We should get going."

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah."

We both stood up and I grabbed my skateboard, backpack, helmet, and keys then headed out the front door with Kim. When we were outside, Kim grabbed her skateboard and helmet that she left on my front steps and we started to skate down the street together.

Even though Kim and I had been skating to school every morning together for the past few months, it still felt great every single time we did it. I loved spending time with her, she was like my sister. Really, she was the only person I felt like I could open up to. The guys at the dojo had tried getting me to talk to them, like really talk, about my life back in Florida but it was awkward.

Rudy would always ask questions, and the questions didn't even make sense. I was telling him about how the weather in California and Florida are different and he asked, "Did you ever get to meet Bobby Wasabi through your Grandpa?" and the answer was always the same, "No." I can't count how many times I answered that question.

Jerry would always get really confused. Most of the time it was because he didn't even know what I was talking about, or he wasn't paying attention. Eddie would just nod and smile, I knew he was paying attention to something completely off topic, like he always does. And Milton… Well, it's just awkward talking to him about personal stuff. Talking to him is like talking to a therapist, and he's just plain awkward, but who am I kidding? He's just an awkward person.

Then there was Kim. She was the easiest to talk to. It could be because she's the only girl that hangs around the dojo, or the fact that she's my best friend and that she understands me better than anyone I've ever known. She relates to almost everything that I've been through, because she lost her Dad too when she was seven.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I skated right into the front doors of the school. My skateboard flew from under my feet and I fell backwards and my head slammed into the ground. Luckily I was wearing a helmet, or I would've been toast. Kim ran over to me.

"Jack!" She said, pulling me up. "Are you okay?"

I stumbled slightly, but Kim caught me, wrapping her arm around my shoulder as I wrapped mine around her waist, pulling my helmet off, shaking my head.

"I was calling your name!" She said as we walked inside holding out skateboards.

"You were..?" I asked as she sat me down at our usual study spot by the stairs.

"Yes!" She said, throwing her arms into the air frantically. "You literally went right into the doors. Like you were gonna go through 'em!"

I scratched the back of my head, "Oh, I was zoning out."

She placed a hand on her hip and nodded her head forward, "Obviously."

Jerry came jumping down the stairs, "Sup guys!"

"Hey man." I said, nodding my head at him.

"Duuuuuude, Jack, you look like you just hit in the face, bro." Jerry said squinting at me.

"He just went skating right into the front doors," Kim said sitting beside me. "Almost killed himself, that's for sure."

My head was throbbing. I shook my head and tried to ignore it. I didn't want to worry Kim, she was already freaking out about me skating into the doors. I didn't want to tell her I ran into them because I was thinking about her, because that'd be weird. Wouldn't it? I mean, if it was her and she told me that, I'd be pretty creeped out.

We put our skateboards in our lockers and went to our first period algebra class. I put my head down on my desk and tried to ignore everything around me, and luckily it worked. When I looked up, Kim was staring at me. Not like a _what's wrong? _stare but a weird stare, like this look I can't describe.

"Jack?" Ms. Greaves, my teacher said, staring at me.

"Hmm?" I said, looking over at her.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class?"

"Um, no." I said, shaking my head slowly.

"Alright, then pay attention." She said patiently.

I nodded, "Okay, sorry."

When I looked back over at Kim, I found her staring at me. She looked away and my face grew red. Why was she staring at me? More importantly, why was I trying to stare at her?

My day was officially going from good to awkward.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for a short and slow chapter. I promise that the upcoming chapters will be much better! I just need time to adjust to the characters because I've been writing a completely different story, with a completely different plot and characters for the past few months. I'm not done with that story (It's a <em>SUPER 8<em> Fan-Fic, check it out on my profile!) so I'll be going back and forth with this story. Hopefully a chapter or two per week? **

**I've already gotten all of my ideas so please, bare with me! Please review, I like reviews. No one likes putting things out without feedback! Come on! I like criticism. :) **


	2. Personal Tutor

**Another day, another chapter. WOO! I'm excited to keep putting out chapters because you guys have such nice comments! I love them too much. I'll be writing a response to each comment at the end of each chapter! Thanks again, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Everyone knows that Jack Anderson & Kim Crawford are best friends. But when they start spending more time together, will they start to realize that they might like each other as more than just friends?**

* * *

><p>Just Friends<p>

Kim Crawford

Chapter 2

Personal Tutor

When I got into first period algebra with Jack, I walked over to my desk and sat down quietly. I copied the entry task that was projected on the board and finished. I was really good with algebra, and I had the highest grade in class. I usually tutored Jack because his grade in this class wasn't so good. Speaking of Jack, what was with him today? He was sure acting weirder than usual.

Everything seemed fine when I went over to his house this morning. He did seem a bit ticked off about his Mom but that was nothing that I couldn't fix. I hated when Jack was mad, because he usually brings a certain energy when I see him that I just can't explain.

When we were skatin' to school together, he was quieter than usual. Actually silent. Usually he'd start off a conversation by saying something that challenged me, "Bet'cha can't do a kickflip off the curb!" and of course, I'd happily prove him wrong and leave him shocked. Today was just pure silence, just us skating in the California sunshine. I glanced over at him as we approached the school, he was staring directly forward.

"Jack?" I said, swerving left and right slowly.

He didn't answer. We slowly started to approach school and we both got onto the sidewalk, and I noticed he was skating right at the door, "Jack? Jack.. JACK!"

_BAM! _

Jack flew off his skateboard and landed on the ground with a thud. I hopped off my skateboard and ran over to him; he looked around with a confused look on his face. I helped him up and that's when I started to become concerned about him. Not that I wasn't already concerned about him. He was a weird guy, a good kind of weird. But Jerry was probably even weirder than him. Actually, thinking about it, I'm pretty much concerned about all of the boys at the dojo.

Since we got fifteen minutes at the start of class to do the entry task, I set my pencil down and played with my fingers. After a few minutes of boredom, I let my eyes wander in Jack's direction. He had just been called out by the teacher and I frowned at him as he had that look of struggle on his face with the entry task problems.

Just when I was getting ready to look away, I saw Jack slowly turn his head in my direction and our eyes met. I didn't know what to do, my mind went into immediate overdrive and I flashed a quick smile and looked away, shaking my head. Why did I have to make it obvious? Was it so obvious that I had just the slightest crush on Jack?

Yes, I do like Jack. But barely, really – On a scale of 1 to 10, it's a 0.1. Really, it's nothing. I remember when I first met him.

_**5 Months Earlier (September 2011)**_

_I walked into the cafeteria, looking around casually as I made my way to the lunch line to go and buy a drink. I tossed my apple around in the air a couple of times and of course, as usual I tossed it a bit too far out of my reach. _

_Next thing I know, this cute boy, about an inch taller than me, about my age catches the apple with his foot and kicks it into his hand, catching it smoothly, tossing it up with a smile on his face. _

"_Alright, that was almost cool." I said sarcastically, looking him up and down then smiling, "I'm Kim."_

"_I'm Jack." He said pointing to himself with a smug smile, "I'm new."_

"_Yeah, I can tell. You still have that new guy smell."_

_He scoffed, looking me up and down, the same way I did to him and our eyes met, we both smiled. For the first time, I blushed or at least I think I did, my heart started to pound, "Can I have my apple back?"_

"_Oh! Sorry." He said, handing it back to me, our fingers brushed against each other, I smiled, raising my shoulders slightly, biting my lip. _

"_Well maybe I'll see you around, Kim." _

_I nodded hopefully with a grin, "Maybe you will." _

_I walked away from the line and from Jack, completely forgetting why I had walked over there._

_**Present Day**  
><em>

Anyway, I do like him. His sense of humor, his confidence, the way he encourages the entire dojo, his smile, how he'll support me and how he's so nice to everyone. He's just a great guy, but he's my best friend. I wouldn't want to complicate that, I don't want to lose him in my life.

When the bell rang, our teacher asked Jack and I to stay after class. We exchanged glances at each other and walked to the front of the room quietly.

"Jack," Ms. Greaves said. "Your grade is dropping low, you're just barely passing my class."

He frowned, "I know, I know. I'm sorry, I'll try harder."

She shook her head, "No, no. Jack, I would like for you to have a personal tutor. I know that you will try harder, but I think that you should just have some assistance with this class. And I know that you are Kim are quite close, so I would like for her to tutor you."

My jaw dropped, "What?"

Ms. Greaves turned to me with a small smile, "Yes. I would like for you to tutor Jack. You have the highest grade in my class, you are doing great. If you tutor Jack, it will be extra credit for your transcript."

Jack looked at me with a hopeful look on his face, "Sure. I'll do it."

Ms. Greaves smiled, pulling two workbooks out of her desk, she handed one to Jack and I, "I would like for you two to work together each day to get this book completed. There are 120 pages in that book and 120 days left in the school year. On the last day of school, I would like you both to turn in these books, completed. If you do, Jack, your grade in this class will go up to a B and Kim, you will earn extra credit."

"Alright, that sounds good." Jack said glancing over at me and I nodded.

"I'm glad this all worked out," Ms. Greaves said. "I see a great amount of potential in the both of you. You're dismissed."

We walked out of class together and we slowly walked down the hallway together, Jack looked at me and opened his mouth but Jerry came from behind us and shoved himself between us, his arms wrapped around our shoulders.

"Whas goin' down, guys?" He asked with a goofy grin.

Jack shrugged as we approached his locker, "Nothing. Did you get another detention?"

Jerry smiled, nodding, "Yup! As usual, why even ask, bro?"

Jack shrugged again, "Not sure. Maybe one of these days, I'll just ask, _hey Jerry, do you have a detention? _And then you'll say, _no, Jack, not at all because I have to practice my moves at the dojo for our tournament this weekend in Vegas!_"

Jerry held up his arms in defense, "Sorry, bro! But this time, it wasn't my fault! There was a flock 'o birdies just swirmin' around outside! I mean, who wouldn't look at that?"

"Me." Jack and I said together.

"Well you guys are just boring!" Jerry said, walking away, starting to speak Spanish. "Dios mío! ¿Por qué mis amigos a veces tan aburrido? Me causa de detención Estoy botín!" **(A/N: I'm going to have Jerry speak Spanish sometimes but I'll always put the Author's Note of what he's saying – "Gosh! Why are my friends so boring sometimes? I get detention cause I'm swag!")**

Right after school, Jack and I walked over to my house and sat at my dining room table, opening the math book to page 1. I overlooked the subject. It was the Pythagorean Theorem. This was a piece of cake. I looked up at Jack who looked confused, I frowned.

"This is the Pythagorean Theorem, did you learn this?" I asked, scooting closer to him casually.

He shook his head with a frown, "No. My Mom and I moved here before I even got to this stuff."

"Well, that's why I'm here." I said, smiling at him reassuringly. "It's easy. There's a formula for this. It's A squared plus B squared equals C squared."

He nodded, scratching the back of his head, "Okay."

We continued our lesson until four o'clock, when it was time to go to the dojo. We ended up doing seven pages of work, just to get the work books done and out of the way before the school year was even close to over.

Jack and I grabbed our duffel bags and skated to the dojo. This time, he talked, like usual and challenged me to see who could skate down our hill the fastest. It was almost a tie but I won gladly. I smiled. We jumped off our boards by the mall entrance and walked through the mall and Jack stopped us right outside the dojo.

"Hey, Kim?" Jack said before opening the door.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." He said with a smile. "For helping me."

I nodded, "No problem. What're friends for?"

* * *

><p><strong>Kay, so that's the end of that chapter. I tried to make it longer than the first chapter because I want these chapters to be somewhat long. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as the first! <strong>

**WriteAndLive: Thanks! **

**Anonymous: Thanks! I'll most definitely write more! **

**Akusento: Thanks so much! I'm glad you love it already, hope you enjoyed this chapter too as well. I'll be writing lots of long chapters, don't worry! (; **

**Yarrocutie: Thank you so much! Well, since we're being honest here, I totally improvised the idea to my story. I knew I wanted to write something about Jack & Kim falling each other but I didn't know how. I just sat down and thought about it and now I have an entire story to write! (: It'll take time to have a good idea, or it'll just come to you. I'll most definitely keep updating! (: **

**FreakierThanFreaks: No, I don't think it was mean to laugh when he hit the doors, I think that means you have some sense of humor (: Haha! I would kill to see someone actually run into a door like that! Thanks a lot, glad you enjoy and hope you enjoy the rest of my story (: **

**Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA: Thanks! **


	3. Staring Competition

**So I'm fortunate to be missing school today because I'm going to be visiting my family in New Jersey for the next week. So I'm basically taking an early weekend from school, which is amazing. I'm bringing my MacBook with me to my cousin's house so I'll be writing here and there. Please excuse the length of the chapters, they won't all be the same. Some long, some short.**

**This chapter has just a LITTLE bit of Kick (Jack & Kim) in it. Just a little, I'll be putting more and more in each chapter, so watch out for it! **

**Everyone knows that Jack Anderson & Kim Crawford are best friends. But when they start spending more time together, will they start to realize that they might like each other as more than just friends?**

* * *

><p>Just Friends<p>

Jack Anderson

Chapter 3

Staring Competition 

Since the big tournament at a Bobby Wasabi dojo in Nevada is tomorrow, we've been doing intense training. So much training that Kim and I haven't been able to get together like usual to do some pages out of our algebra workbooks. We trained so much that Jerry stopped getting detentions for a week straight! Crazy, right?

The sunlight blinded me temporarily when I left the dojo around noon because we started practice at six o'clock in the morning. Rudy can be real crazy when it comes to tournaments. Last tournament, Rudy said that he'd eat anything we told him to if we won. See that seems like a stupid deal but it wasn't, we made him eat some of the nastiest things you can think of.

"Hey, Jack." Kim said coming out of the dojo with her duffel bag, she was wearing a lime green sweater and a pair of short jean shorts.

"Hi, Kim." I said smiling.

"So, are we gonna knock out a couple of those math pages today?" She asked with enthusiasm.

I laughed, "Yeah. I figured since we've been inside all day, we could just do it out here?"

"Sure." She said with a slight nod. "I need a tan anyway, compared to them Las Vegas folk, I'm pale."

It was true, the Bobby Wasabi dojo in Las Vegas was filled with tan kids. Like really tan kids, like they've spent their entire day at the beach, or in a tanning salon. We were all pale compared to them.

Kim and I sat at one of the tables right outside the dojo and we pulled out our workbooks and opened them up to page 14. We exchanged a glance and I nodded, letting her know that I understood what I was doing and we started working quietly.

Less than five minutes later, I was already confused. I'm no good with fractions and I'm pretty sure I'll never be. I can be good at everything but math. I nudged Kim with my elbow and pointed at the problem on the paper.

"Oh, Jack." She said, putting her pencil down and scooting closer to me. "All you do for this problem is –"

Our arms brushed against each other and I grabbed her hand. Why did I grab her hand? Her face went tomato red and she looked at me with curious eyes, tilting her head to the right slightly. I looked into those bright brown eyes and saw a spark. No, not a literal spark but something I hadn't ever seen in Kim before, a mutual feeling.

A mutual feeling? Yes, that's right. I like Kim. So what? She's totally my type. Cute, smart, funny and she can protect herself. There's a lot more to her that I like that people don't know about but that'll stay between us. I guess I've liked pretty much since I met her. But it wasn't until she met and almost got played by Ricky Weaver that I realized that hey, maybe I did like her.

We sat there for a few seconds, and it felt like a staring competition. She was looking straight into my eyes, and she started to smile a bit. You know spending a lot of time alone with Kim really attracts you to her, like a magnet or something.

"Ooh, are you two having a staring competition?" Milton asked us, looking back and forth between us with large eyes. His eyes wandered down to our hands. "What the- Why're you two holding hands?"

"Be – because she had a fly on her hand!" I said, panicking while slapping her hand away. "See? Must've flew away when I – I gotta go!"

I shut my workbook and picked up my bag, running in the opposite direction. I heard Milton and Kim calling my name but I didn't turn around, I just kept running. What was wrong with me? More importantly, what just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>That is THE END of this chapter. It was a short one and I apologize for that. I've been caught up with school lately, it's been intense. I'm almost done with my first semester of being a Freshmen and I've been trying to get all my work in so that I've got an A or B in all of my classes, I want to have a good transcript for my future. School has to come first sometimes.. ):<strong>

**Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA: Thanks! I'll be sure to try and update at least twice this weekend and if not, then once. **

**Mystey4: Yeah, he might end up severely hurt! But that'll come later in the story. And thank you! I'm just going with what I can actually see happening to the characters on the show! (: **

**Akusento: Thanks! That's the plan for them to see each other almost every day, glad you caught on to that! (:**

**Kickin Taloy: There's an episode (I'll have to search it up) but it's when Kim and Jack are teaching Rudy how to skate because he wants to prove he's still young. That episode shows that Kim skates too, not just Jack. But I'm not saying Kim is better than Jack at skating. He just challenges her things he think she can't do and she does them, he's just as capable as her as to doing it. **

**FreakierThanFreaks: No, you aren't mean! Haha! Thank you, I think that Jack & Kim have a lot of cute moments on the show so I just wanted to add that one in. Jerry is adorable! I love his character (: **


	4. Blue Cheese & Macaroni Salad

**HELLO! I AM BACK! I would like to apologize for not posting a chapter for two months. I feel terrible, I got some amazing reviews and I can't believe I just left my readers in the dark. I feel so bad. I've had some intense homework and projects in the last two months. My laptop crashed, again. It was being fixed in February, and I was notified that everything on it was gone forever. So my parents decided to just buy me a regular laptop instead of another Apple product that eventually crashed.**

**I promise to be posting more chapters this month. I hope that people will still read my story because I've got a lot of notes that I've been taking while I haven't had my laptop and after I finished this story (which will be about fifteen to eighteen chapters) I'll be starting another Kickin' It story between Jack and Kim. The new episodes that have come out this year are amazing, so much Kick in them!**

**Feel free to review this chapter, and I'll respond to your review at the end of the next chapter and I'll be making that a constant thing, like I have in my last few chapters. If anyone is still interested in my SUPER 8 fan-fiction, I'll be posting another chapter tonight or tomorrow, depending on if I have the time to write the whole thing.**

**Everyone knows that Jack Anderson & Kim Crawford are best friends. But when they start spending more time together, will they start to realize that they might like each other as more than just friends?**

* * *

><p>Just Friends<p>

Jerry Martinez 

Chapter 4 

Blue Cheese & Macaroni Salad

There I was sitting on the floor with Eddie, eating some pizza, our backs propped up against one of the practice dummies. Man, I love pizza. I popped open a can of soda and threw my head back, chugging the whole thing. Eddie looked at me like I was crazy, and I belched in his face. He started to slap me in a disgusted way, and I started to scream. Don't judge! This is the daily routine!

"GUYS!" Milton said running into the dojo, he jumped up and down enthusiastically and Eddie and I sat there, staring at him, clueless. "You'll never guess what just happened!"

"Hey!" I said, getting to my feet, pointing a finger at Milton. "You know that I'm no good at guessin'!"

"You just choose not to guess!" Eddie said, throwing a pizza crust into the box.

"Do not!" I defended. "Last time I guess something wrong, my cousin, Papito shaved the back of my head. Let me tell you, I do not look good with a bald spot. I like my hair."

"Papito…" Eddie and Milton said, glaring at my cousin's name. Oh, how we all hate Papito.

"Anyways, I have something I really need to tell you! And no, I won't make you guess!" Milton said, glaring in my direction.

"What is it?" Eddie asked curiously, getting to his feet, brushing his sweats off.

"It's Jack and Kim!" Milton said, jumping up and down, clapping for joy. "They were holding hands!"

"WHAT?" Eddie and I both said, grinning from ear to ear with excitement.

Here's the thing. We all know that Kim has a crush on Jack. It's been obvious since they've met! I mean, I'm Jerry and even I noticed! But the thing that Eddie, Milton and I are curious about is Jack. He doesn't play hard to get, but he never lets how he feels out for people to see. He's just that kind of guy. But he was holding hands with Kim! This has to mean something!

"When? Where!" Eddie asked.

"Just now, right outside the dojo!" Milton explained. "I thought they were having a staring competition at one of the tables and then I saw that they were holding hands! I mean, Jack freaked out and ran home, and then Kim got all embarrassed and ran home too! This is so crazy! I need to sit down!"

Milton sat down on one of the benches, and started to breathe slowly, in and out. Sometimes, when things get crazy, and he gets too excited, he'll have to sit down and catch his breath. That's typical Milton for you. What a baby!

"Do you guys know what this means?" Eddie said, sitting on the bench beside Milton.

"Noooo…" I said slowly, scratching the back of my head.

"This means we have to find out if Jack likes Kim too!" Eddie said, he jumped up and he looked like he was planning something, and something good.

"What's the plan?" Milton said, recovering from his weird breathing freak out.

"We have to get Jack to admit that he likes Kim!" Eddie said, getting into his master mind logical planning mode. "We have evidence that he might, and that's Milton, he witnessed Kim and Jack holding hands!"

"But how does that help us get it out of him?" Milton asked with a shrug.

"Here's what we need; a lamp, a spoon, a table, a chair, macaroni salad and…" He said trailing off and he smiled, and not just an ordinary smile, an evil one. "Blue cheese!"

"Blue cheese!" Milton and I said, evilly smiling with Eddie.

"Oh, man!" I said. "This is gonna be craaaaay!"

"We need a pizza too!"

"A pizza?" Milton asked. "Why on earth would we need a pizza? You and Jerry just ate one!"

"Because, I'm hungry. And pizza is better when you don't want it." Eddie explained.

Milton rolled his eyes and nodded, "Okay, let's go get this stuff!"

Milton and I ran in the direction of the front doors and Eddie ran towards the bathroom. We stopped, and stared at him, "What? I've got a present for that toilet…"

"EW!" Milton said as we gagged and ran off.

_**An Hour Later**_

Milton and I did some intense shopping for all of the stuff that Eddie needed for this amazing plan of his that would get Jack to admit he likes Kim. First, we went to Milton's house and brought the lamp that him and his Dad built. Then we went to the market and brought macaroni salad, blue cheese and sporks. Oh, man! I love sporks. I mean what genius came up with the invention of a spoon fork?

We got the pizza on the way back to the dojo in the mall at the pizza parlor. The pizza trip took a lot longer than expected because I was so distracted by the new neon colored sign that they put up out front. Seriously, it went from neon blue, to neon yellow, to neon red, to neon purple, then to an amazing rainbow. Colors. So pretty...

"JERRY!" Milton said, pulling at my shirt. "We need to get back to the dojo!"

We ran back to the dojo to see that Eddie had set up a table. Three chairs on the side of Rudy's office, and one chair on the side by the front doors. Guess you could cross out a table and chair. Man, this already looked good! We saw Eddie setting up and extension cord and he got up off the floor and snatched the lamp from Milton's hand.

He set the lamp up on the bench, and plugged it up to the extension cord that he had plugged into the wall. He pointed it at the table, where I had started to eat the pizza before Eddie came over and slapped a piece out of my hand. I frowned.

"HEY!" I said, as he stole my piece. "You do NOT steal a man's pizza!"

He took the box and put it on the other bench by Rudy's office and looked at us with concentrated eyes, "We're going to get Jack to admit he likes Kim by offering him Macaroni Salad, his favorite food. First we'll tell him to come here, then we'll sit him in the chair, then Milton, you lock the doors and turn out the lights, then turn on the lamp and then we try to get it out of him. If he doesn't admit it, we'll put some blue cheese into his macaroni salad." (A/N: No idea if Jack likes Macaroni Salad but it was the only thing I could think of!)

"Wow, Eddie!" Milton said, smiling. "That is one amazing plan!"

"I know, I know."

Milton went to go put the curtains over the windows, and started to set up the table. I sat at the table, frowning because Eddie wouldn't give me any pizza. He eventually threw me a piece while he helped Milton hide the blue cheese so that Jack wouldn't smell it right when he came in. I threw the pizza on the floor, what man likes cold pizza? Not me!

"Now, we call Jack." Eddie said as Milton pulled out his phone and dialed Jack's number.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

"_Hello?" _

"Jack, hello." Eddie said, trying to be mysterious.

"Jack?" I said snatching the phone from Eddie. "Hey, bro! How you doin'?"

"Guys!" Milton said taking the phone from me. "Jack, what are you doing?"

"_Nothing. I was just sleeping, resting up for that tournament."_

"Right…" Milton said. "Anyways, can you come down to the dojo?"

"_Why? Do we have another practice? I swear, Rudy is being pretty ha-"_

"No! We just really need you to come!"

"_What's in it for me?"_ Jack asked tiredly.

"Macaroni salad." The three of us said in unison.

"_WHAT?"_ We heard shuffling and then a panting Jack. _"I'm on my way!"_

_Click._

_**Fifteen Minutes Later **_

Milton Krupnick 

Jack busted through the front doors of the dojo and looked around with hungry eyes. He ran to the table and stared at the macaroni salad hungrily. Eddie and Jerry sat across from him and I locked the front door of the dojo and turned out the lights.

"What the-?" Jack started before being blinded by the lamp that I turned on.

"Jack, Jack, Jack…" I said, circling around the table, tapping my chin with my finger. "Have a seat."

"Guys, what's going on?" Jack said, using his arms to shield his eyes from the bright light of the lamp.

"We need to have a talk." I said, eyeing him.

"Is this an intervention?" Jack asked, cautiously sitting down in his seat.

"Not at all." I said, sitting down between Jerry and Eddie, across from Jack.

"Then what's this whole set up about?" Jack said, slouching back in his seat coolly.

"Don't act like we don't know!" Jerry said, slamming his fist on the table.

"What's there to know?" Jack asked, he looked confused.

"You know!" I said. "You know, and now you know that we know!"

"We know, Jack! We know!" Eddie yelled.

Jerry jumped up from his seat, and grabbed the container of blue cheese from under one of the benches and opened it, slamming it onto the table. Jack's eyes widened, and he started to gag. He fell backwards out of his seat and curled into a ball, gagging. I wasn't sure that I wanted to throw up, once again because Jack threw up because of blue cheese so I picked up the container and threw it into the trash. Eddie turned on the lights and Jerry stood there awkwardly, staring at his piece of cold pizza that he threw onto the ground. After a couple of minutes, Jack finally started to recover, getting to his feet slowly with the support of the foundations.

"What the heck is wrong with you guys!" Jack yelled, throwing his arms around dramatically. "You guys know that I hate blue cheese! Are you trying to kill me?"

"No!" Jerry said shocked that Jack would even think that. "Bro, we were just tryin' to get you to admit that you have a crush on Kim!"

Jack cracked his neck and rolled up the sleeves of his zip-up sweater and raised an eyebrow at the three of us, "What? I don't have a crush on Kim."

The three of us raised an eyebrow at Jack and scoffed and he shrugged helplessly, "Come on! It's pretty obvious that you have a crush on Kim." Eddie stated.

"It is not, because I don't." Jack said blankly.

"Not even a little bit?" Jerry added.

"Nope."

"Not even the tiniest bit that it's not even noticeable?" I asked.

Jack was silent.

Eddie, Jerry and I jumped up and down for joy. We knew it! We knew that Jack liked Kim! Jack stood there sadly, and went to go sit down at the table, he stared at his fingers and we all stopped jumping for joy and walked over to the table.

"What's wrong?" I asked Jack. "You should be happy! You finally admitted that you like Kim!"

"I know, I know…" Jack said with a sigh. "But I can't be with her. I can't ruin our friendship."

"Come on, bro! I'm sure you two would be the perfect couple." Jerry told him reassuringly.

"Yeah, but perfect couples always have the worst breakups." Jack said.

"So you won't even ask her to be your girlfriend?" Eddie said, frowning.

"No, I can't." Jack said standing up, rubbing his temples like he had a headache. "I can't ruin our friendship. It means too much to me and I don't want to interfere with anything here at the dojo."

And with that, Jack unlocked the front doors and walked out of the dojo and we all stood there in silence. All of that to find out that he won't even ask her out? And that he won't jump for joy? Man! What a plan that was, maybe we should get Kim's take on things?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I tried to make this chapter as long as I could. I wanted to make it in Jerry &amp; Milton's POV because this story is going to have a lot of them (along with Eddie) trying to get Jack and Kim together. So, feel free to leave a review, because that would be much appreciated so I know that people are still reading my stuff!<strong>


End file.
